The Last Song
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: The saint is yet to be crucified, and the fairy tale is yet to be completed. But what will happen if Märchen recovered his memories before Elisabeth is placed on the cross? From Sound Horizon's 7th album 'Märchen' AU-of sorts...
1. Prologue

_**Authoress' Notes:**__ First try writing for Sound Horizon! (Insert fangirl screams here). I got inspired by the people at the SanHora forum and was pulled out of my writer's block. At first I was a little uncertain to post this on , but thanks to __Schauspielerinnen, I finally got the backbone to post this! Thanks! (waves like an idiot) __It's already time for my finals, but I just can't help not writing this! The plot bunnies are making a snack out of my brain…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I were a member of Sound Horizon, pigs would fly. The characters in this story are from Sound Horizon's 7__th__ album Märchen! Characters belong to the great king His Majesty Revo-sama and Sound Horizon. The only thing I own here is the diverted plot and the twisted mind to write stories in the first place._

_**Warning:**__ This is a semi-AU fic for Takkei no Seijo, somehow in line with the song's storyline, but I made a big change with the way it ends. To find out what the end is, read and follow it! I'm also apologizing in advance if I somehow make the characters OOC… But please enjoy, minna-san!_

_**Extra Note: **__This is a prologue. The lines in normal italic are memories/dreams, while the bold italics are the Ido's thoughts. Lastly, the underlined italic are Märchen's thoughts. The last un-italicized part is the real world, as told by Märchen's POV. Heck, the whole chapter is in his point of view._

**The Last Song**

**By:** Syaoran's Sakura

**Chapter 00:**

_**Remembered Promise**_

'_Like a bird has its wings, there is a song in the night'_

"_Are you alright? You're not scared?"_

"_No, but my heart is beating so fast. I never knew that the forest… that the whole world was this vast!"_

'_**Those memories… are they really that hard to suppress?'**_

"_Pretty flowers."_

"_Ah, you're right!"_

_"Here, let me put them on you"_

_"Oh, make it cute then"_

_"They look really good on you"_

_"Really? I'm happy you think that!"_

'_**That face… Do you even remember to whom those green eyes belong to? That voice? Is it really that hard to forget?'**_

'_**I… I can't remember…'**_

'_**Then don't force yourself to remember. It is of no importance.'**_

'_**But… I feel as if… I had loved someone… in the past… and that someone… loved me too…'**_

'_**Ah, but surely that's just your imagination. No one loved you. Wasn't that the very reason that you're taking revenge on those sinful humans?'**_

'_**Revenge… for what exactly? For whom?'**_

_"Well then, today I'll show you a very beautiful place, let's go!"_

_"Yeah!"_

'_**Persistent, are you not? So be it, I shall grant you your desire! Remember all of it! But I shall warn you; by remembering you will feel nothing but pain, and this girl, she will bring about your end! Such is your price for remembering what should have been forgotten!'**_

'_**I… I don't mind… I just want to know… the truth.'**_

'_**Very well. Go and meet your doom!'**_

_"Mär, please... promise that you will come back for me!"_

_"Of course... I promise"_

_And I opened my eyes to the circular night sky, eyes brimming with tears._

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__(hides from hoards of people carrying farming equipment and torches) I made Märchen almost OOC! I'm so sorry! (sees someone carrying a cross) WTH I'm so getting out of here! But please do leave a reply before you burn me to flames! (runs)_


	2. The Lady Saint that was to be Crucified

_**Authoress' Notes:**__ Second chapter… So this is where the drama begins! I don't know what got me into finishing this sooner than I expected, but I guess it was because I didn't want to study for my finals (yeah, I'm lazy, I know…)_

**_Additional: _**_I want to thank Schauspielerinnen-san and pika318-san for their reviews! I was able to get over my writer's block more because of reviews like yours... Thank you! (Although I'm not still sure who __pika318-san is in the SH forums...)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Same rules apply… _

_**Warning:**__ This is a semi-AU fic for Takkei no Seijo, somehow in line with the song's storyline, but I made a big change with the way it ends. To find out what the end is, read and follow it! I'm also apologizing in advance if I somehow make the characters OOC… But please enjoy, minna-san!_

**The Last Song**

**By:** Syaoran's Sakura

**Chapter 01:**

_**The Lady Saint that was to be Crucified**_

'_Until my impulses die, my lust fills me to the brim, but  
My ego knows that I will never be able to love anyone but him'_

Footsteps echoed throughout the dark forest, the way laid by the early morning dew. A black clad man came into view, his sad golden eyes fixed to the doll sitting on his arm.

"What is it, Märchen? Why are you sad?" The doll spoke to him, her voice full of concern for her master.

"Why Elise, nothing is wrong." Märchen answered, averting his gaze to the path. His mind felt as if it weren't his own, and his thoughts wandered back to that morning's events.

The memories, the past, it all came back to him, so fast that he wasn't even sure if they were real. The laughter, the love… His chest hurt from them. Was that what the Id meant? He glanced over to Elise, who smiled sweetly at him. _'But, it still doesn't compare to her smile…'_

_Elisabeth…_

"Where are we going, Märchen?" Elise interrupted his thoughts.

"We'll search for people who wish for revenge." He smiled at her. "There is a nearby village that we've never searched. I'm sure there must be someone there." Just then the village square came into view, the villagers huddled together in front of a stage, where a messenger was walking up.

"I wonder what that is about." Elise said feigning interest.

"Let's found out, shall, we?" Märchen asked, quickening his pace. Reaching the square the two kept to the dark places, hidden from the villagers' sight.

The messenger's voice rang clearly throughout the square. "Lady Elisabeth von Wettin, the sole daughter of Lord von Wettin, is to be wed to Lord Rheipfalz in four days, in accordance with…"

The rest of the words were drowned out by Märchen's fast heartbeat. His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him, his fists tightening at once. _'Elisabeth… to be wed…' _He lowered his eyes to the ground so that his face was hidden. "Elise, we are going."

"To where?" She cocked her head to the side.

"To that Lady's manor."

As both of their bodies dissipated into mist, Elise can't help but frown at her master's moist, saddened eyes.

* * *

A commotion was happening at the manor by the time the two phantoms have arrived. Materializing behind the voluminous curtains of the grand hall Elise was silently laughing mockingly. However, Märchen's expression was that of worry and anger.

Standing alone in the middle of the hall, Elisabeth was engaged in a heated conversation with a man sitting on a throne-like structure. Both were already at their limits; each one fuming mad.

"If you can hear me out, Brother." Elisabeth took a deep breath.

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me 'Father'?" The man blatantly refused her.

"No, Brother, I have no intention to marry anyone!" Her hand clutched the skirts of her dress tightly.

"Then you'll just have to do it! I have already sent invitations and announcements to the villages…"

"What?" Elisabeth looked at her brother incredulously. "Forgive me, Brother, but I just won't have anyone in this world to be my bridegroom!"

"Why you insolent girl… Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"Yes, Brother. I won't change my mind. There is no one I wish nor want to marry." Elisabeth looked at her brother directly in the eyes.

"Hahahaha! Very well. Walter," He said, turning to the manservant standing beside him, "You and my mother went through all that trouble to protect this girl. And now, this is my final judgment of what will become of her."

"Your highness…" Walter moved to intervene, but he was held back by a pair of guards.

Lord von Wettin continued with his maniacal laughter. He pointed an mocking finger at her. "Hahahaha! Send this stupid girl to be crucified!"

"Your highness!" Walter struggled harder, feeling the guards beginning to pull out their swords. Two guards were also advancing to Elisabeth, about to escort her out. She signaled them to stop, looking up with her head held high.

"So be it. If that is the price for my decision, then I'd gladly embrace death." The two guards who were about to seize her stared in awe.

"I see you fear nothing." He laughed. "Your execution will begin at tomorrow's dawn!" He waved his hand. "Take her to her rooms. Secure all exits and don't let her escape!"

* * *

All the while Märchen watched, annoyance and anxiety gripping his mind. This was the first time he hated watching from the sidelines, being unable to intervene between the two's heated conversation. Witnesses seeing him will cause more problems for Elisabeth, and besides the Id won't let him interfere no matter how much he wanted.

However all of those thoughts faded the instant guards advanced to Elisabeth. Märchen moved to stop them, but Elise's hand tightened around his own, the doll hissing in anger. "What are you doing, Mär? Aren't we supposed to only watch?"

"I don't have time for this Elise!" He hissed back, when Elisabeth's resolution rang clear throughout the great hall. Märchen watched as the guards escorted her out of the hall, surprise etched on his face.

"Mär? Märchen ?" Elise said, irritated by his actions. She tried to catch her mother's attention, in vain as Märchen brushed her off. Glaring at Elisabeth as she went, Elise let out a gasp as Märchen lifted her off the floor, his brows knit together in exasperation. Both of their bodies were already disintegrating into mist, but she will never mistake the emotion in her master's voice. "We need to talk, Elise."

Glaring at the door where Elisabeth disappeared a while ago, Elise cursed before she herself vanished into mist.

* * *

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__Ah, I finally did it! Actually I finished writing this chapter a week ago but life kicked me back to studying… And I got lazy typing… I still don't know a lot about Elisabeth's family, so I only made their entrance short… _

_**Update Date: **__It's safe to say that my next update will be on March 24! I want to make sure to finish __**The Last Song**__ before preparations overwhelm me… Now be a good reader and leave me a comment! :)_


	3. From Dusk to Dawn

_**Authoress' Notes:**__ Third chapter… AHHHH! This is where the end begins! AHHHH! So much for the update on 24__th__… I'm late, as usual… Anyway, for this chapter first of all I would like to thank the mighty powers of Fanfiction for a wonderful idea… And you'll find out soon enough… And the title is an opposite of Schauspielerinnen-san's name... :) I think this is one of the longest chapter I managed to write... So that's another feat for me!_

_**Additional: **__I would like to thank __Truthful Blasphemy__-san, __pika318__-san, and __Chiheisen no Hikari__-san for their wonderful reviews! You guys rock!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am so NEVER gonna own Sound Horizon except for my plot (grows stripped mushrooms in a corner)_

_**Warning:**__ This is a semi-AU fic for Takkei no Seijo, somehow in line with the song's storyline, but I made a big change with the way it ends. And since this is the third chapter I can say that the end is not very far ahead! (cries) Anyway without further ado I present the conclusion (sort-of) of __**The Last Song**__! Please do enjoy (and cry when you feel like it) minna-san!_

**The Last Song**

**By:** Syaoran's Sakura

**Chapter 02:**

_**From Dusk to Dawn**_

_"In that beautifully dazzling time you are now laughing in...  
Not resenting anyone, and not fearing death, let us meet there at all costs"_

"Why are you so insistent on protecting this girl, Mär? Can't you see that her fate is sealed? She sealed it so herself!" Now it was Elise who was venting her frustration at her master's intention's a while ago. "We are merely watchers of people's lives, seeing as they reduce themselves to corpses! What's this girl's difference to the others when she becomes a corpse?"

"Elise…"

"I don't understand why…"

"Elise, hear me out!" Märchen almost screamed, which made the doll reel back in surprise. Her master had never screamed at her, which was why she bit back a pang of jealousy at 'that girl'.

"Elisabeth is something important to me, Elise! Maybe she is from my past, but that makes no difference, as she is my friend." Märchen reasoned, hoping that it will reach her somehow. However Elise did the opposite, and scoffed, angrily kicking the ground. "So I take it you remember everything now?" She asked, venom lacing her every word.

"Yes." He held on a melancholic smile, not acknowledging Elise's angered words. "And I also remember that she is someone whom I loved."

"No!" Elise had her tiny fists clenched tightly, once adoring eyes now full with hatred. "Can't you see? I am the one who loves you! Right now, only I am your one and only Elise, aren't I?" Her voice was filled with mixed emotions to change her master's mind, but what ruled over all was desperation.

"Yes, Elise. But I want to save her, even if it means changing her destiny's course."

"But if you do it you'll…!"

"I know!" Märchen turned his back on her, intent on walking away.

"And yet you still want to save her from her own choice? Please Mär, listen to me!"

"Please, that's enough, Elise." And this time Märchen walked away for good, leaving her behind.

* * *

Elise slumped hard to the ground, long after Märchen had gone. If her eyes could bring out tears, it would have been swollen from too much crying. And so she buried her face into her hands instead and sobbed, wishing for those tears to come and relieve the pain from her non-existent heart.

"Let him go, my child." A soothing voice spoke behind her, a soft voice that made Elise relax for a moment. She looked behind her, seeing a black clad woman standing behind her. Or rather, the ghost of a woman. The face was pale and ashen white, but there's no mistaking the gentle expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Elise asked, her voice lacking its usual vehemence.

"My identity, I'm afraid, is of no importance now, seeing that I'm not of this world now. My time here has ended a long time ago, the same as yours." The woman moved to the doll's side, caressing her hair gently. "I am his mother, Elise. I am Therese."

"M-mother? Mär's mother?" Elise's eyes widened in surprise. "Had you heard what he was planning? If you really cared for him, you should show yourself to him and stop him! What's he's doing will be suicide!" Her voice became hysterical at once, pointing a finger at the way Märchen had taken.

Therese stopped for a while, looking where the doll was pointing, before going back to caressing the golden hair. "I know, Elise, I know. If it weren't for that vow I had made a long time ago, I would have stopped him right then." She took hold of the doll's hands, asking her, "Do you love Mär, Elise?"

"Of course! I've been saying that to him ever since he had awakened in the well! He is my master, so it is my impulse to love…"

"However, do you love him more than what your impulse tells you to?" Therese cut off the girl's frantic answer.

The question had Elise left in a state of shock. It was then that she truly began to question herself. Does she really love Märchen? Does she truly love Mär? The more she asks herself the farther the answers are from her. Her eyes were staring at the ground as she answered, "I… I don't know anymore!" Then she began to wail.

"Now, now, I'm sorry if it made you cry." Therese said, her soothing hands descending to the shaking wooden shoulders. "But, do you want Märchen to be happy?" She pressed on.

"Of course!"

"Even if you're not part of it?"

"I…" Elise began, not knowing how to respond. After a few moments she raised her head. "Yes… I guess I do…"

"Well then, shall we make him happy?" Therese smiled, taking her place in front of the doll.

"It's no use." Elise's shoulders sagged. "I know there's no stopping Märchen from going to that girl's rescue. When he succeeds, it'll be bad for us! Our time…!"

"Hush now." Therese took Elise's hand, leading her into the forest. "I need your help with my plan." The both of them took off to the woods, Elise happily clinging to Therese's ghostly hands like a child.

* * *

The dark morning was surprisingly clear of fog and mists by the time the escorts from the mansion set out, soldiers with their spears on guard. At the middle Elisabeth walked on, her face held high. Her arms were unbound, an order given by Walter when they had reached a safe distance from the manor.

The somber group continued onto their grim journey, until their path neared a fork on the road. The path on the right led to the village square, where the cross was already erected at the gallows' stead. The left path was ridden with grass and shrubs, as the path led deeper into the forest. It was here that Elisabeth asked for a pause.

"Walter, if you may, please let me go to the well one last time." She softly asked.

However Walter fell to his knees. "My lady! Please use this chance to escape! We will handle everything from here!" He begged.

Elisabeth fell beside him, her green eyes moist as she looked at him almost incredulously. "What are you talking about? You will be subjected to my brother's wrath when he finds out about this! Not only you, but the soldiers with you as well!"

"But princess you must escape!" One soldier exclaimed, and soon all of them were voicing their agreement.

"Princess! Please save yourself!"

"We will bear the punishment for you!"

"My lady you must flee!"

"Everyone…" Elisabeth stood, the tears on the border of her eyes falling down. "Thank you, but I won't. I can't simply burden others with something I have decided for myself. I just won't…" She hastily wiped away the tears that followed. "I'll return in a short while. Please wait for me here."

She made her way to the path to the left, never looking back, afraid that the soldiers and Walter might see her tears once more.

* * *

The well remained the same as it was many years ago, Elisabeth noted with a smile. Carefully she made her way through. She gently laid and ungloved hand at the well's rim, her eyes cast to the darkness that hid the bottom of the well.

"It's been so long since I last came here, Mär. I'm sorry…" She said slowly, trying not to make her cracked voice show and to swallow back the sob that threatened to escape, "But I'm afraid this will also be the last." Elisabeth kneeled in front of the well, where the remains of the wild roses she planted before were, and replaced them with newly-plucked ones. She held onto one particular rose, which she held close to her heart first, the kissed the open bud.

"Goodbye, Mär." She said, watching as the rose fell from her hand to the well. And with it, her tears.

The moment lasted longer than she had wanted, and Elisabeth was ready to run back to the soldiers, when she heard footsteps behind her. Instantly she turned back.

"Are you that convinced to accept your fate so easily? Fraulein, surely you would like to live, right?" The man began to speak, but Elisabeth was already beside him, hugging him by the time he finished.

"Mär!" Elisabeth held onto him tightly, at loss for words. For a moment she hesitated, seeing a slight difference at the man, but she knew Mär enough even if he changed himself. Right now, happiness was all that matters. _'If this is an illusion, then so be it; I'd give my all just to be with him again…'_

"Elisabeth…" Märchen sighed, letting his hands to go around her, savoring the feeling of warmth that Elisabeth gave him. Slowly they pulled back to look at each other in the eyes, both glassy with tears.

"Elisabeth… I'm sorry if I came back late…" Märchen said, taking hold of her hands. "I don't have time to explain all the details now, but perhaps, I can tell it all to you… after we have dealt revenge on those who have hurt you." He tried to lead the way back to the manor.

"No, I do not wish to take revenge or anything." Elisabeth steeled herself to the ground. "Every single person is burdened with his own situation and destiny. This is the path that I chose to protect my love for you, but," She looked up at him and smiled, letting her hand slip from his grasp.

"Seeing you here, no matter how impossible that may be, is enough for me. Even after all you've gone through, you still have kept your promise. I'm happy for that alone."

Elisabeth was already walking away when Märchen found his voice, broken as he spoke. "Can't I just… take you away from here? Escape it all, for you to live?" He kept his eyes to the ground, letting the tears fall directly to the ground.

Elisabeth held her hands tightly before her as her eyes. "I'm sorry Mär, but I wish to keep my word, to die with my truth."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Both of their heads whipped upward to the direction where the voice came from. The staccato sound of footsteps echoed from the entrance of the old church-house, until a person exactly like Elisabeth showed up, her gloved hands on her waist in a reprimanding manner.

"W-what is…?" Elisabeth only muttered, unable to speak in surprise. Märchen, however, had a look similar to astonishment when he spoke. "Elise, what are you… why is your form…" He was made inarticulate by the sight as well.

Elise, now in Elisabeth's form, took this chance to move, walking in front of the latter. "Don't be so harsh on Märchen! He just wants you to live, for you to not suffer as much as he did! I didn't want to do this, but for Märchen's happiness I am willing to do my very best! (A/N: Lol Idoko's line) You shouldn't just turn back like that!" She chastised at first, before her expression softened. "Frankly, I just want Mär to be happy with you." Elise hugged her counterpart.

Elisabeth's stunned by the revelation, hugged back. "But, who are you?" She managed to say as they pulled back.

Elise was smirking as she started talking, "Once the boy started walking away, the girl stopped him and placed a doll on his hands, saying in a crying voice, '_At least, I want you to take this girl with you in my place.'…"_

"'_This girl'_… You mean the doll?" Elisabeth stared.

Elise flashed her smile as she went to Märchen, enveloping him in an embrace. "Aishite'ru wa yo, Mär. Even if we can't be together after this, I'm fine with it. Please be happy. That's all we wish for."

"'_We'_? What do you mean? Why are you in human body, Elise?"

"A person who loves you gave me this body." Elise placed a hand above her heart. "This person also wishes to tell you…" Her eyes fell closed.

"You have finally found your light, Mär." Therese, or rather, her apparition, spoke.

"Mutti…" Märchen gasped.

Therese only smiled before she faded.

"She gave me a body from her ashes." Elise spoke. "Märchen, please take her out of here! I'll go back in her place!"

"Elise…" Märchen gave her a look of gratitude, before extending her hand to Elisabeth. "Let's go, Elisabeth."

Elisabeth turned back and placed a hand on Elise' cheek. "Years ago, I gave Mär a doll to represent me as he went. To think that it would be you to save me this time…" She embraced Elise. "Thank you." She let go, taking Märchen's hand.

The two of them ram off into the forest hand in hand. Elise waved them goodbye with a melancholic smile on her face when Elisabeth turned to look back, mouthing words that were finally able to release her tears.

"_Thank you, Elisabeth."_

Elisabeth and Märchen were already gone by the time she noticed the presence of wetness in her eyes. She passed a finger over her cheeks. "Ah, so these are my tears…" She took a glance at the sky as a few rays made their way to the horizon. Elise set off for the forest's edge, a feeling akin to fear lacing around her shoulders.

"Well now, shall we sing of the end?" She said rather to herself.

'_Surely dying doesn't seem so bad… It's for him after all.'_

_

* * *

_

The sun has already started peeking at the horizon when Elisabeth took notice of Märchen's labored breathing. True, they were already a good distance away from both the village and the manor, but for him to drag his breath… She looked at his hand, seeing it become almost transparent and fading.

"Mär!" She exclaimed, stopping as she took hold of his hands. "Mär, are you alright? What's happening to you?"

Märchen huffed, trying to steady his already ragged breathing. Instead, he fell to his knees on the ground. "I-I'm sorry, but this is the farthest I can take you." He moved to embrace her.

"What do you mean?" Elisabeth accepted the embrace, her face full of fearful confusion.

"My time on this world… ended a long time ago. To come back to life, I had to succumb to the Id… and twist people's deaths… to take their revenge. This… I broke my deal with the Id and… interfered with your course of life as well. Now I must… disappear… just like before…"

"Mär, why? Just… for me…" Elisabeth sobbed. "You'll be fine! We'll go past this forest, and we'll live together! Mär!"

Märchen held Elisabeth's cheeks, wiping away her tears. I'm sorry… but please don't cry…" His body was gradually fading into bright lights. "I wished… for you to live on… until the end… so that… we may meet… once more…"

"Mär…" Elisabeth's eyes were wide with tears.

"Smile for me, please."

"Mär…" Elisabeth shook her head, before smiling at Märchen the sweetest smile she could.

Märchen smiled back at her, his body now fully covered with light. "Finally, I'll be able to say it at last…"

Elisabeth moved to embrace him again, but Märchen's image exploded into a flurry of bright light.

She held her arms around herself as she sobbed, the light spiraling up to the sky to blend with the approaching dawn. Märchen's words, however, lingered in the air, caressing Elisabeth softly through the heart.

"_I love you, Elisabeth. Till time ends…"_

_

* * *

_

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__Once again I thank the mighty powers of Fanfiction for that wonderful idea of using Therese' ashes to let Elise have her own body... weird, I know, but I just can't think of how Elise is gonna replace Elisabeth on the cross except when she has her own body… And I also wanted Elise to have a somehow happy ending, which is really contrary to what I believe that she's a bad girl… OH NO! I made her OOC here! (Falls to the ground in a heap of pink goo) And now I'm blabbing!_

_**Update Date: **__The next chapter will be updated a few hours after I post this chapter because I'm planning on doing something special for the last 7 days before my graduation… Ah, the **last 7 days**…_


	4. Beyong the Birdcage  Epilogue

_**Authoress' Notes:**__ Fourth chapter… now here is where the __**REAL**__ end begins… or is it? *insert evil laugh here*_

_**Additional: **__I would like to thank __Schauspielerinnen__-san and __pika318__-san! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ We know the drill already… *cries*_

_**Warning:**__ This is a semi-AU fic for Takkei no Seijo, somehow in line with the song's storyline, but I made a big change with the way it ends. Now that you've seen the end of the story, please do try the next one I'm gonna post! Anyway, I now present you the __**REAL CONCLUSION**__ of __**The Last Song**__!_

**The Last Song**

**By:** Syaoran's Sakura

**Chapter 03:**

_Beyond the Birdcage ~ Epilogue_

'_Inside of this small birdcage, In this world where I have lost my wings (you)  
Until the time I fall to the ground, I will flap my wings like the moonlight...'_

And so the saint was crucified, and the Ido (well) disappeared…

Elise, in my form, died as a saint, her deed cherished and admired by the villagers far and wide. I hope that she had found her freedom as well from her own Id.

Fifty years after that day I continued to live, keeping my last promise to him. Those years have been, thankfully, fine to me, but the memories just won't go away, almost as if everytime I close my eyes I can still see his face and hear his voice. By the help of the people who took care of me, I was able to leave for another country.

Wars ravaged the land I left, until the House of von Sachsen fell. I have heard that my mother was able to escape, but sadly my brother perished with the manor. I grieved at his demise. After all, he is still part of the family I once loved.

Months of travel brought me to another part of the world, somewhere where people knew nothing about me or anything of the von Wettin or von Sachsen. From then on I lived happily unwed, waiting for the god of death to bestow rest upon me.

Fifty years have passed, and still I persisted to keep on living, to keep my promise to Mär. Every day of those years I have lived to my heart's content, trying to be happy lest he sees me from his place among the clouds.

But for those fifty years I have never stopped waiting, hoping for him to come back. Every day of those years I never stopped praying, asking providence to let us meet once more. My impulses (Ido) never died, and I will continue praying until the last of my breath.

'_Please let us meet once more, in that beautifully shining era he is now laughing in…'_

'_**Shall I grant that for you, Elisabeth?'**_

* * *

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__*insert REMI's evil laugh in Norowareshi Pierre here* AHAHAHAHA! I hope everyone got the ending quite well! Oh, what kind of promises does it foretell? Will it lead or mislead you all fanfiction-readerkind? I really am so evil sometimes! But one thing I know; it sure does promise something! *insert REMI's evil laugh in Norowareshi Pierre here again* AHAHAHAHA! :)_

_**NEW RELEASE**__: Please do try my new fic series, __**7 Stages of Loss**__, which is another craziness I came up at school…_


End file.
